Entertainment News/Spoilers
News. Sweetheart Channel's most popular "It" girls! 7 girls who are the coolest but never flaunt their hottness. Each of these girls are the girls you can't get enough of... 1. Nikki Merrick: She is the most popular girl not just in her school, but in bookstores thanks to the Teen novel series, All About Us, which chronicles the lives of four teenage girls in an California town. Her known storylines in the series were almost being date-raped by and popular jock, her parents' divorce, finding out she has an half-sister, nearly being killed in an horrific earthquake, falling for an deaf boy, and her conflict with one of her friends. She has an impeccable fashion sense and she's an bouncy blonde bombshell. After she graduated from high school, Nikki relocated to New York for her own series, Nikki in the City. 2. Megan Healy: Megan is the most comedic "It" girl in the bunch. Since the teen novel series, Double Trouble hit bookstores, she, along with her twin sister, Jenny has become an fan favorite and style icons. The twins involvement with crazy trouble made the series popular the world over. Despite being a comedic "It" girl, Megan dealt with dramatic storylines involving her pregnancy scare and her sister's own pregnancy and miscarriage, plus her secret kiss with her sister's ex-boyfriend. Following Double Trouble, Megan was featured in spin-offs with her twin about their exploring new careers. 3 & 4. Lillian Crusher: Lillian is the most watched character in Star Trek: Valiant. As the Chief Medical Officer, she saves lives. 5. Esther Bloom: Poor Esther has faced no fewer than three dangerous encounters with the Gloved Hand in the last year. We're not sure what the poor girl has done to deserve it, but it's probably fair to say that Lindsey isn't her biggest fan. We'll be honest - we'd hate to see one of the village's most good-natured characters meet a horrible end. But having been part of the storyline at all of its key moments so far, could the ending of the Gloved Hand saga see Lindsey finally seal Esther's fate? 6. Cindy Cunningham: Oh for the good old days when Cindy and Lindsey were partners in crime and pushing Doctor Browning's body off a cliff! The former friends are now sworn enemies after Cindy wasn't too understanding about Lindsey committing murders (at least ones she's not involved in - maybe she just felt left out). Out of the two ladies she was once closest to, Lindsey's biggest beef now seems to be with Mercedes - but we wouldn't count Cindy out of the danger zone either. Could this fallout take a fatal turn? 7. Holly Cunningham: We'd advise Holly to keep a much lower profile with Silas on the prowl. She had Robbie and Jason as her playthings for months before they left the village... exactly the kind of promiscuous behaviour that sly Silas doesn't like. Her life's also become even more of a car crash recently after she caused the road accident that killed Rachel Hardy. It's unlikely that Holly would be at the top of Lindsey's hit list, but she's definitely the kind of girl that Silas would have his eye on. Maybe she should have hopped on Robbie and Jason's plane to South Africa for her own safety... 8. Diane O'Connor: With actress Alex Fletcher pregnant in real life, it's no secret that Diane will be leaving the village sooner rather than later. And Alex even kept unusually quiet in a recent magazine interview when she was asked whether she's taking maternity leave or quitting for good. Diane was an early target of the Gloved Hand, but survived her attack when Dr S'Avage and his team brought her back from the brink. Her previous affairs would also be enough to have Silas seething. We don't want to lose Diane for good, though, so for once we're praying for a much duller exit plot which leaves the door wide open... 9. Grace Black: Grace is another one of Lindsey's many enemies, as they crossed swords many a time when the killer doctor was in a relationship with Freddie. Back then, we always thought Grace was the more fearsome of the two, but we couldn't have been more wrong. With Lindsey now in full villainous force, could we see her settle some old scores with Grace? 10. Sonia Albright: We can't wait for the REAL Lisa Loveday to make an appearance soon, but could that mean there'll be a shock exit for the fake one? We can't imagine Louis and Simone forgiving the impostor in a hurry, and Zack is so flaky that he'll probably forget about being 'in love' with her after about a week. Fake identities are another trigger that seem to set off the Silas murder radar, too. Remember when he rapidly dispatched of Doug's girlfriend Bex/Jenny when he uncovered just how deceptive she was? Could it be that the village is only big enough for oneLisa? 11. Lindsey Roscoe herself: Could the Gloved Hand Killer plot be building up to a long-deserved comeuppance for Lindsey herself? Silas has been quick to show that he's full of admiration for his fellow serial killer, but long-term fans know that he's not adverse to putting on a charming act in order to set a sinister trap. Lindsey ticks all the boxes for someone that Silas would usually hate: Female, a love cheat, feisty... and even 'being called Lindsey'. Could he be luring her into a false sense of security in order to kill her later? We've got our eye on you, Silas...